1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric outlet extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new electric outlet extention device for extending the location of the electrical sockets of an outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electric outlet extension devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electric outlet extension devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electric outlet extension devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,281; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,702; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,253; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,102; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,890.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electric outlet extention device. The inventive device includes an elongate member having opposite first and second ends, front and back surfaces, and opposite sides surfaces. The elongate member is telescopically extendible along its longitudinal axis extending between its first and second ends. Each of the side surfaces has a pair of electrical sockets that are located towards the first end of the elongate member. The back surface of the elongate member has an electrical plug extending therefrom and is located towards the second end of the elongate member. The plug of the back surface is electrically connected to the electrical sockets of the side surfaces.
In these respects, the electric outlet extention device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the location of the electrical sockets of an outlet.